


The Woes of being 5'2"

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: March Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Asahi being anxious, First Meetings, Fluff, I can't help it, I can't write these two without it being cute and wholesome, Like this is actual pure wholesomeness, M/M, Noya being short, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: “Can you please help me reach the book up there? I’m too short to reach it and you’re the hottest tall person I’ve seen around”-He had tried jumping, reaching, and shaking the bookshelf, but nothing was working. It was time to resort to plan b, and find someone who was taller than 5’2”.I wonder what that’s like, being taller than 5’2”. I bet they can reach top shelves. Wild.After doing his best not to stress-cry, Noya turned and swept his eyes over the library. Surely, there was a tall person around here somewhere.





	The Woes of being 5'2"

Times such as these, Noya really hated being short.

What made him an awesome libero, impressive athlete, and well, just plain adorable (not to toot his own horn or anything), also made it impossible to reach things on top shelves.

He always had to bring his best friend with him to the supermarket, because he couldn’t grab things that were too high up. He had mastered the art of climbing on the kitchen counters, just to reach anything Ryuu and his stupid excessive height placed too far out of reach. He owned three stepstools. He’s pretty sure at least half the reason his last two relationships didn’t pan out were because the other guys were nearly as short as he was.

(Both Mori and Shou were now in relationships with freakishly tall giants, and Noya couldn’t be happier for them. Where was _his_ giant now?)

He had tried jumping, reaching, and shaking the bookshelf, but nothing was working. It was time to resort to plan b, and find someone who was taller than 5’2”.

_I wonder what that’s like, being taller than 5’2”. I bet they can reach top shelves. Wild._

After doing his best not to stress-cry, Noya turned and swept his eyes over the library. Surely, there was a tall person around here somewhere.

_And god, please let him be gorgeous. I’ve been trying to get that book for ten minutes. I deserve to get a date out of this._

Finally, he spotted one. A tall, soft-looking guy with long brown hair framing a gentle looking face with a goatee. He looked a little nervous, tugging the sleeves of his cream-colored sweater down over his hands and biting his lip.

Yeah. Noya was gonna ask him to marry him.

Oh, and maybe to grab that book for him. Probably that first. You know, urgency and importance and all that.

“Excuse me!” Noya called, getting the stranger’s attention.

The gentle giant jumped before turning. “Y-yes?”

“Hi! Can you please help me reach that book up there? I’m too short to reach it, and you’re the hottest tall person I’ve seen around,” Noya reasoned, beaming up at him and placing his hands on his hips.

The guy turned red. “Ah – um – yes? Sure? Which – uh – which book?”

Noya guided him to the correct book, which was brought down with ease. “Ah, thank you so much! I’m Nishinoya Yuu, but everyone just calls me Noya!”

“Azumane Asahi, but – um – just Asahi is fine.” Asahi looked even more anxious than he had when Noya first spotted him.

“Well, _just Asahi_ , mind if I take you out for coffee? You know, to thank you for grabbing this book for me and all that?”

“M-me?”

“Yes!” Noya affirmed. “See, you’re cute, and you’re helpful, and you seem to be painfully shy. I might be in love.”

Asahi blushed harder. “O-oh, um–”

“You don’t have to,” Noya hurriedly added. “I know I come on strong and not all guys are into other guys, but I just thought, hey! I just almost cried trying to reach a book, might as well try my luck.”

Asahi shifted awkwardly. “I – no, that’s not it – I’m just – well – people usually don’t just ask me out?”

“Ah.” Noya nodded. “I get it; usually people think I’m still in junior high. I’m not, by the way! I’m twenty!”

Asahi looked like he believed him, which was better than Noya usually got. “I’m twenty-one. People usually think I look scary? But – no – I – I would very much – yeah. Coffee.”

“Asahi-san, you’re adorable,” Noya declared, grinning at him once more. “C’mon. I’m gonna check out this book, then take you to the nicest café on campus!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
